muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The World of Puppetry
For the Center for Puppetry Arts' permanent exhibit with a similar title, see Worlds of Puppetry Jim Henson Presents the World of Puppetry was a series of six specials in 1985 hosted by Jim Henson showcasing various styles of puppetry from around the world. Taken from the VHS release: In '''Jim Henson Presents the World of Puppetry', a unique six-part series of one hour co-productions, Muppets creator Jim Henson invites you into his world of puppetry. Travel the globe to meet some of the very finest puppeteers on the planet, and discover their remarkable and unique styles of puppetry!'' *''' Henk Boerwinkel, taped in Meppel, Holland.' Directed by Jim Henson. "''This program features the surrealistic creations of Dutch puppeteer Henk Boerwinkel and his wife. Included are excerpts from a live performance and segments from an interview with the couple. Among the topics discussed are the couple's creative collaboration, the darker symbolic elements in their work, the ambiguous nature of their creations, and the technical aspects involved in their work." *''' Richard Bradshaw, taped at the Marionette Theatre of Australia.' Directed by Jim Henson. "''This program features Australian puppeteer Richard Bradshaw, who performs a wide variety of skits and vignettes using shadow puppets. Portions of Bradshaw’s live performance at the Marionette Theatre of Australia are interspersed with an interview in which Henson and Bradshaw discuss some of the historical, technical, and comic aspects of shadow puppetry, among other topics." *''' Philippe Genty, taped at la Bourse du Travail, Lyon and on location in Paris, France.' Directed by Jim Henson. "''This program features French puppeteer Philippe Genty, who specializes in abstract forms of puppetry. Genty’s puppet creations are manipulated by performers clad in black velvet and isolated in a black void to give them clarity and focus. Excerpts from Genty’s live performance at la Bourse du Travail in Lyon are interspersed with interview segments in which Genty reveals the psychological, emotional, and symbolic nature of his work." *''' Sergei Obraztsov, taped at the Central Academy Puppet Theatre in Moscow, Russia.' Directed by Jim Henson. "''This program features the work of Moscow’s Central Academy Puppet Theatre and the compnay’s founder and director, Sergei Obraztsov. Obraztsov’s ensemble of more than 300 actors, musicians, puppet makers, and technicians performs excerpts from three of his productions before a live audience in Moscow. Henson makes introductory remarks and conducts an interview with Obraztsov about his work and background. Performance highlights include: "Adventures of Don Juan"; a solo performance by Obraztsov; and "The unusual concert"." *'Albrecht Roser, taped at the Stuttgart Puppen and Figuren Theatre and on location in Stuttgart, Germany.' Directed by Jim Henson. "This program features West German puppeteer Albrecht Roser, who works almost exclusively with marionettes that he has crafted himself. Taped before a live audience at the Stuttgart Puppen and Figuren Theater, excerpts from Roser’s performance are interspersed with interviews conducted by Henson." *''' Bruce Schwartz, taped at the Dance Theatre Workshop in New York City, USA' Directed by George Bloomfield. "''This program features the artistry of American puppeteer Bruce Schwartz. Clips from Schwartz’s off-off-Broadway performance is interspersed with a post-performance interview with Henson. Henson and Schwartz discuss the elements of illusion and imagination that bring Schwartz’s fragile and detailed work to life, and comment on the history of puppetry in England." Credits *Executive producer: Jim Henson *Executive in charge of production: Diana Birkenfield *Producer: Martin G. Baker *Theme music by Trevor Jones. Video releases * Films Incorporated released on VHS for educational outlets in 1988. Notes *The series aired in Germany on TV channel NDR, co-producer of Sesamstrasse. *It also aired in Australia on the ABC from 16 April 1987. __NOWYSIWYG__ World of Puppetry Category:Puppetry